


Paralelos

by michan_kitamura



Category: Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: Español | Spanish, Friendship, M/M, RPF, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michan_kitamura/pseuds/michan_kitamura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos tenemos un artista al cuál odiamos y al cuál amamos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paralelos

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic responde a un prompt dado en la comunidad de Lj Glee_esp:
> 
> "5 veces en que uno de los personajes nombra/piensa en su actor y 1 vez que uno de ellos lo conoce"

1

  Rachel no sabe mucho de esa tal Lea Michele, sabe que actúa en Wicked, que ha nacido en el sitio adecuado, en el momento adecuado y que desde pequeña ha estado acostumbrada a tener el mundo bajo sus pies. Sabe también que los foros de Broadway están poblados de fotos de ella y de su mejor amigo, gay por supuesto, paseando por las calles de New York. Rachel sabe todo eso, pero su odio por la chica no es por ello, sino por el hecho de que a esa tipeja la comparan con Barbra y la única con el talento suficiente para ser comparada con la gran Barbra es Rachel Berry, este Lea Michele en su camino o no.

 

2

  Tina nunca ha tenido una ídola asiática a la cual admirar, por eso a veces quiere cambiar el color de sus ojos, o su forma, o su tamaño; hasta que se encuentra con el nuevo poster promocional de West Side Story por Internet, ya que en el papel de María se encuentra una bella asiática de nombre Jenna, y quizás no sea como sus admiradas actrices occidentales pero eso es exactamente lo que la hace perfecta para ser su modelo a seguir.

 

3

  Están en la casa de Finn supuestamente ensayando el nuevo Mash-Up para el Chicos vs Chicas anual, claro que, como siempre, están haciendo cualquier cosa menos eso; Blaine y Kurt se están morreando en un sofá como si no hubiera nadie más presente, Finn y Artie hablan sobre el último partido del campeonato mientras que Sam y Puck pelean sobre quien es mejor guitarrista si un tal Chord Overstreet (Y Mike trata de no reírse para no herir los sentimientos de su rubio amigo) o un tal Mark Salling, la verdad es que el chico asiático no conoce a ninguno de los dos. Mike en realidad agradece que sus amigos estén pendientes de otras cosas así él puede encargarse de la computadora y dedicarse a ver videos del impresionante bailarín Harry Shum Jr (nunca se lo dirá a sus amigos, pero cada vez que ve a ese hombre adueñarse del escenario sueña con algún día poder ser tan bueno como él).

 

4

  Caminan por el centrocomercial de Lima, no se dan las manos pero están lo suficientemente cerca como para rozar sus hombros, Kurt le habla sobre los avances de su nuevo musical y Blaine lo escucha con una sonrisa en el rostro. Pasan por una librería y Blaine no puede evitar detenerse, la mayoría de la vitrina está ocupada por una gigantografía de un libro llamado “The Land of Stories”, el chico suspira mientras se dirige como hipnotizado hacia el interior del lugar, Kurt no entiende hasta que ve el nombre de Chris Colfer en la portada e involuntariamente entrecierra los ojos, claro que sabe quién es Chris Colfer, como no saberlo si lo único que ha hecho Blaine durante las últimas semanas es hablar de él y de lo maravilloso que son sus ojos, de lo linda que es su sonrisa y de lo impresionante que fue su actuación en esa película que obviamente también dirigió porque el tipo es odiosamente perfecto (personalmente a Kurt la película le pareció malísima, pero por mucho que lo ha intentado no ha podido convencer a su novio de eso). Cuando Blaine sale de la librería con una sonrisa en el rostro no puede entender que hizo para que Kurt se molestara tanto con él.

 

5

  A Kurt le cuesta controlar lo emocionado que está, es la primera vez que Blaine lo invita a su casa, claro que no habrá nadie más en ella pero cuando el contratenor piensa en ello siente un agradable cosquilleo en el interior. Además será una forma de que su novio se aleje del estúpido libro que le ha estado comiendo la cabeza una semana y con el que parecía querer batir el record mundial de la mayor cantidad de veces que puede leerse un libro en un día. Cuando llega al lugar no puede evitar sentirse impresionado por la inmensidad de la casa y la belleza del jardín, Blaine le abre la puerta y parece estar tan nervioso como él, se quedan un rato besándose en la entrada hasta que su novio le da la mano y lo arrastra a su habitación, Kurt trata de memorizar todo el lugar, quiere registrar cada detalle de ese día en su memoria, llegan al cuarto, ambos se sientan en la cama y el chico de pelo rizado toma su laptop para el desconcierto de Kurt alegando que tiene algo que preguntarle.

–¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en el centro comercial y unas chicas muy raras empezaron a llamarme con un nombre algo extraño? Pues no solo me ocurrió ese día, así que me puse a buscar– Blaine tipea con rápidez mientras Kurt no puede quitar la vista de las manos de pianista de su novio hasta que este llama su atención a la pantalla –Objetivamente ¿Crees que me parezca a él?

   La voz de Blaine suena un poquito horrorizada y Kurt le entiende, porque frente a él hay un tipo con unas horribles gafas rosas, cabello de vagabundo y barba de tres días, aunque si el contratenor omite todo eso puede ver los parecidos (la mandíbula cuadrada, la sonrisa amable, los dedos largos) y no puede evitar sonrojarse pensando en lo atractivo que le parece el chico

–Blaine… ¿Tu cabello se vería así si no usaras tanto gel?

 

1

  Blaine cree que tiene la mejor pareja del universo, en serio, no cualquier chico estaría dispuesto a acompañarlo a hacer una fila enorme, llena de niños hiperventilados sólo para que un autor que ni siquiera le gusta le firme un libro al novio, y por eso y porque está tan contento de que por fin va a conocer a Chris Colfer, es que está inquieto, se mueve para todos lados con una sonrisa enorme y luego le da la mano a Kurt porque la suavidad de su toque es una de las pocas cosas que puede calmarlo (a menos que las caricias sean como las de la semana pasada, cuando estuvieron solos en su casa, y sólo el recuerdo de lo que hicieron lo hace sonrojarse).

    Cuando llegan al mesón Blaine no puede creerlo porque es así tal cual se lo imagino, sonrisa sarcástica, ojos brillantes, remera de Star Wars, parece tremendamente distante pero no de mala manera y cuando le sonríe preguntándole su nombre mientras toma el libro que no se dio cuenta que le estaba tendiendo no puede evitar tartamudear.

    Kurt resopla y rueda los ojos evidentemente molesto y nota como el escritor deja la dedicatoria para mirarlo unos segundos arqueando una ceja cuando se fija en sus manos entrelazadas, va a hacer un comentario mordaz cuando de la trastienda sale el chico ese que se parece a Blaine, tiene el pelo un poco más corto que en la fotografía pero las gafas rosas siguen ahí y Kurt tiene que resistir las ganas de tomarlas y quebrarlas por ser un crimen tan grande a la estética, en especial a la estética de un chico tan atractivo, el hombre (que se ve confiado, seguro y con la risa a flor de piel) se inclina a decirle algo a Colfer en el oído bastante más cerca de lo considerado amistoso consiguiendo que el escritor se ría y le conteste con una referencia supone que irónica pero que el contratenor no entiende.

    Blaine sonríe porque no ha estado atento a la conversación, sólo al brillo de la mirada de los dos hombres que están frente a él, Blaine conoce ese brillo, es el mismo que tienen Kurt y él cuando se miran. Chris le pasa el libro cerrado y le da la mano con una sonrisa honesta, el chico de pelo rizado no sabe porque pero está seguro que no sonríe a menudo de esa forma, se quedan un segundo así hasta que Kurt lo arrastra fuera de la fila diciendo que ahora era justo que le acompañara a buscar esa hermosa bufanda que había visto el otro día.

    Cuando Blaine llega a su casa y abre el libro para leer la dedicatoria (no había podido hacerlo porque Kurt primero lo había arrastrado por todos lados del centro comercial y luego lo había distraído de formas mucho más divertidas) no puede evitar que la sonrisa de su rostro se acentué.

 _“Para Blaine: el prejuicio es solo ignorancia, todos encontramos nuestro lugar un día, Chris”_


End file.
